Edward's Sister
by PhantomDragon12
Summary: Edward's older sister died two years before he was turned into a vampire. Now, Elizabeth is looking for help. Pairings: normal ones and OC/OC


**Yet another story begins by the PhantmDragon12. This story has been on my mind for a while and I though I should write it down. **

**Anyway:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though Elizabeth is mine. **

**__________________________________________**

**Prologue**

**The time is late night. The moon is high in the sky and the stars are bright as the girl watches them. She stands on a beach, the surf washing over her bare feet. The night is slightly windy and it blows her bronze-colored hair around her face. Her topaz eyes are upturned toward the moon. **

**This girl is Elizabeth Mason-Sevier, vampire. She has been vampire since her sixteenth year. Since it is impossible to be near people during the first years as vampire, she stayed away from her family, only to return to find them dead, killed by the Spanish Influenza. **

**A dark-haired teenager, perhaps sixteen or seventeen judging by his size, walks up to stand beside her. Her allows his fingers to trail through her hair, the hand finally resting gently on her waist. He gently pulls her closer to him. This is Vladimir Sevier, Elizabeth's longtime friend and husband. In today's society, it is strange for the two of them to be married at such a young age, but Vladimir was born in the mid-1400s, Elizabeth in the early 1900s. In the times these two young vampires come from, it is not unusual to be married or engaged younger than these two. **

"**Thinking, love," he asks. She nods. On nights like this, she thinks about the family she left at such a young age and the reason.**

"**Yes," she whispers, her voice barely audible, even to vampire ears. **

**Elizabeth had grown up in Chicago, born 1898. She remembers that she looked like her mother. Her eyes had once been an emerald green color, her hair was still bronze. It wasn't long after her sixteenth birthday that she became engaged. She'd seen Carver Malcomb during her fifteenth year. She was delighted at his proposal. It was only after the wedding that he truly allowed her to see his true self, his vampire self. He'd never told her. It wasn't that she didn't like the vampire side, to her, that quality could be accepted. It was the fact that he never bothered to tell her in the two years they'd known each other. He told her he loved her, then he bit her. At first, Elizabeth went along with his plans. They staged her death, drowning in the Mississippi on a small three-day vacation six months after her wedding, a few days after her changing. It was when she realized she was a monster, needing human blood to survive, that she really began to hate what she had become. **

**She threatened to reveal what Carver was, tell the whole world. The only thing that stopped her was preservation of the self. If she did expose Carver, and the people believed what she said, it would end in disaster for her as well. She threatened to kill him more than once, but couldn't find the strength to do it. No matter how much she said she hated what she had become, she still, in a way, love Carver, although she would never admit it, even to herself. **

**She ran away, finding a home on the banks of Lake Huron in Michigan. She lived here by herself, until Vladimir found her after twenty years of struggling to not harm the people she drank from. It is Vladimir who teaches her to live off the blood of animals. **

**Now, the year is 2012. Carver has threatened to find her and kill her for what she did to him all those years ago, just over a century. Again, it is Vladimir who saves her, in a way. He knows of, but has never met, a coven of vampires living in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington. The couple plans to leave the next night, as vampires sparkle in the sunlight. Sometimes, Elizabeth laughs at the silly myths of vampire mortals create. **

**It is here, with these two vampires, young in appearance, though old they may be, that our story begins. **

**__________________________________________**

**Well, there's the prologue. I hope you guys like it. Review please. **


End file.
